<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re the Only One Who Makes Me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394585">You’re the Only One Who Makes Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calum is Luke’s poolboy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway read it and find out, who has the hots for him, with a twist though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is supposed to be cleaning Luke’s pool but he can’t stop thinking about sucking him off</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re the Only One Who Makes Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Title from wildflower by 5sos)</p><p>I’ll preface this by saying, I’ve never sun tanned in my life, never cleaned a pool, and never posted smut before. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calum watches Luke emerge from the house, a towel and magazine tucked under one arm and a bottle of sunscreen in hand. His sunglasses rest low on the bridge of his nose, not doing much to protect his eyes from the direct mid-afternoon sunlight. </p><p>It’s probably not the best time for sunbathing but Luke seems unbothered, setting his things by a lawn chair. He’s shirtless and wearing swim trunks that barely reach his mid-thigh. Luke’s back is to Calum, and he bends over - for what reason Calum couldn’t tell you - showing off the way the swim trunks hug his ass. Luke turns, smiling politely at him before settling in his chair and Calum shrugs himself back into work, moving back into the shed for the extra leaf skimmers that are kept there. </p><p>When he comes back out Luke has sprawled on the lawn chair in a position that looks uncomfortable and does nothing to suppress Calum’s wandering thoughts. Luke is laying with his legs crossed and arms above his head, hands looped around the top of the chair, stretching himself out almost like a cat, showing off where his hip bones and rib cage rise from his skin.</p><p>Calum can’t help but stare, imagining walking over to him and tracing his hands over his abdomen, around the impossible dip of his waist, and straddling Luke’s legs. He imagines kissing his skin, nipping up his neck, and cupping the curve of his jaw. He wants to press his mouth against Luke’s, and massage their tongues together, moving over his chest and kissing across his hips before taking Luke’s cock into his mouth. He’s hard just thinking about it. </p><p>Luke must know he’s being watched because he uncrosses his legs and spreads them wide, too wide for it not to be an invitation, planting one foot on the ground and resting his other knee on the edge of the chair.</p><p>Calum swallows thickly, feeling his skin heat up, and not because of the sun. He wants to ruin Luke, but he’s supposed to be cleaning the pool, and he’s still clutching the leaf skimmer so he gets back to work.</p><p>He circles the perimater of the pool, moving toward Luke but focusing his eyes heavily on the chemical blue water.</p><p>“Hey, could you help me apply my sunscreen?”</p><p>Calum freezes, turning to Luke quickly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Luke’s lips curve up into a smile. “Sunscreen? For my back?”</p><p>“Oh - yeah, sure. No problem.” Calum sets down the net and grabs the sun lotion that Luke holds out to him. Luke turns around in the lounge chair, laying on his stomach and exposing his back to Calum. </p><p>Calum moves closer standing on his left side. Luke turns his head, taking his glasses off and flicking them onto the ground, he looks up at Calum with his bright blue eyes. </p><p>“Well?” Luke prompts him, shuffling one last time as he gets comfortable, his arms tucked under his chin, creating a cushion for his head.</p><p>Calum pops open the lid of the lotion and pours some into his hand. He rests the tube on Luke’s towel, rubbing his palms together to divide the liquid. </p><p>He doesn’t let himself think too hard about his hands on Luke’s skin, traveling between his shoulder blades and rubbing down the middle of his back. He pours more sun lotion directly from the tube onto Luke’s back, apologizing when Luke gasps lightly at the cool temperature against his skin. </p><p>Calum can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and tries to get it under control, inhaling shakily. He allows his hand to follow the curve of Luke’s spine gently before massaging more of the sun lotion into his lower back. Calum takes his hands as low as he dare go, about an inch or two above Luke’s waistband, but the man beneath him shifts and his hand brushes over Luke’s ass. </p><p>Calum pauses, looking up towards Luke’s head, waiting for him to say something, to call him a pervert and to ask him to leave. But he doesn’t and Calum presses his hands back against his skin, feeling sweat begin to form on his upper lip. </p><p>He rubs his hands up and down Luke’s back, allowing himself to run his fingers over his waist before pulling back.</p><p>“There you go.” Calum says.</p><p>Luke sighs and sits up, facing Calum. His eyes are wide now that Calum can see them, unobscured by his shades. </p><p>“Do my front as well?” He asks.</p><p>Calum must be out of his mind because he agrees, nodding once and taking the lotion again, pouring more onto his hands. Luke rests back, placing his arms behind his head.</p><p>“Do my legs first.” Luke instructs, and maybe Calum would complain, if he wasn’t paid to clean Luke’s pool, and if he hadn’t wanted to touch him for so long. Luke bends his leg at the knee, the material of his trunks hugging his thigh tightly where they ride up. </p><p>Calum presses his hands back onto Luke’s skin, massaging the sun lotion in and around Luke’s thigh. He makes sure to get behind his knee and calf not missing an inch of Luke’s smooth skin. He moves onto the other leg, positioning himself on Luke’s other side. </p><p>Calum presses his hands into Luke’s skin as he moves up his thigh, and he’s unable to stop his fingers when they incidentally slip underneath the material of his shorts. Luke hums and Calum decides then not to feel guilty about it, rubbing more of the lotion into the top of his leg and allowing his fingers to move under the material against his thigh again and again, pushing it up slightly. </p><p>“Do your chest?” Calum suggests before Luke can ask, too eager to be able to touch the rest of him under the premise of protecting him from the sunlight.</p><p>Luke nods, closing his eyes and waiting for Calum to touch him. Calum applies a generous amount of sun lotion to his palm, rubbing his hands together and feeling greedy as he chooses where to begin. </p><p>He starts at Luke’s shoulder, pressing his fingers into the bone and soft tissue there, working the lotion in a circular motion until it soaks into Luke’s skin. He continues across Luke’s chest, working around his pecs. Calum gasps and pauses when he feels how Luke’s heart is racing in his chest, he leaves one hand over his heart and trails the other down, brushing over Luke’s nipple and hearing Luke’s breath hitch and his heart jump. Calum feels light-headed, rubbing over his nipple again to a similar reaction.</p><p>Calum steps back to gather more lotion in his palms while Luke shifts in his chair, moving back and consequently pulling his shorts lower with the movement, further exposing his sharp hips. </p><p>Calum knows his face is red by now and is surprised Luke can’t hear the pounding of his own heart. He tries not to stare as he begins working on Luke’s stomach. He presses his hands into Luke’s abdominal muscles in a faux massage. </p><p>Calum becomes focused on one spot while thinking about running his hands lower, catching the edge of Luke’s shorts and pulling them off completely. He momentarily forgets the task at present and Luke rests his hand on top of Calum’s, stopping his repetitive circles. Calum thinks he’s going to move his hand away, and opens his mouth to apologize, when Luke moves his hand lower, just above his waistband.</p><p>Calum looks up at him, questioning, but Luke’s eyes are closed, his head tilted back, and he moves his hand away, gripping the armrest of his chair. Calum begins tracing the edge of Luke’s pants contemplatively, dipping his thumb underneath the fabric just to touch more of his soft skin.</p><p>Luke shivers and gasps quietly, “touch me.”</p><p>Calum wastes no more time, pulling down Luke’s shorts and revealing his cock, hard and wet at the tip. Calum runs his fingers up Luke’s thighs and takes his shorts off completely, marveling at the smooth length of his skin. He settles closer to Luke dropping to the ground beside his chair, not caring if he scrapes his knees.</p><p>“Fuck.” Calum says, when he realizes that Luke has shaved everywhere, feeling his mouth go dry. Calum can’t resist wrapping his hand around Luke, stroking him slowly.</p><p>“I got ready for you, wanted - wanted to be ready,“ Luke says, breathless and arching into Calum’s touch. </p><p>Calum presses his cheek against Luke’s thigh, moaning at the thought. He continues moving his hand slowly over Luke as he nuzzles his thigh, sucking a hickey into his skin. Calum marks him up, using his teeth and tongue, tasting the sun lotion and heat off of Luke’s skin.</p><p>As he moves up his leg, Calum can’t resist placing a kiss to the underside of Luke’s cock. Luke shivers above him and moans when Calum presses his tongue flat against his tip. He hums and takes Luke past his lips, pulling back to lap at the head before taking him in fully into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, your mouth. You’re so good. So good for me.” Luke says, tangling his hand in Calum’s hair. Calum moans and moves back, tonguing down his shaft. </p><p>He feels surrounded by Luke, his soft thighs open for him and Luke’s hand in his hair, keeping him there. Calum feels content with the sun beating down his back, smelling the lotion he had rubbed into the skin of Luke’s thighs and tasting the pre-cum that leaks onto his tongue. He imagines Luke forcing him to his knees whenever he pleases, imagines Luke’s hand in his hair, making him take his cock, to taste him and to make him cum. He moans, beginning to palm himself through his shorts.</p><p>They’re both panting when Calum pulls Luke back into his mouth, taking him into his throat. He chokes slightly and can’t help but groaning at the weight of Luke’s cock on his tongue. The vibrations seem to set Luke off, his hips thrusting up a few times before he’s coming, tugging on Calum’s hair and moaning high in his throat. Calum swallows before pulling off Luke and standing up, feeling dirty and sweaty in the best way possible. Luke catches his breath, leaning back in his chair, smiling up at him hazily. </p><p>Calum is still rock hard in his shorts.</p><p>“Take off your pants.” Luke tells him, and Calum does as he commands, feeling suddenly shy. “Come here.” He beckons, and Calum follows, unsteady as he straddles his lap. Luke strokes his hands up Calum’s thighs. </p><p>“You wanna touch yourself for me?” He asks, and Calum nods, feeling hot under Luke’s gaze, finally wrapping a hand around his own cock. He whimpers while he strokes himself, already feeling close to the edge.</p><p>“Good. You’re so good, you gonna come?” Luke asks and Calum nods, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Luke’s shoulder, panting.</p><p>Luke’s hand nudges his own away from his cock, wrapping his fingers around him and jerking him off steadily, rubbing his thumb over the tip. His other hand runs under Calum’s shirt and twists his nipple roughly. Calum whimpers again before coming over Luke’s hand, his hips jerking in the aftershocks.</p><p>Calum leans further against Luke, his breath evening out.</p><p>“Was I good?” Calum asks, sighing.</p><p>“You were so good, you’re so good for me, all the time.”</p><p>Calum smiles and presses a kiss against the side of Luke’s neck. “I think I scraped my knee,” he tells him.</p><p>Luke giggles. “You were a great pool boy though.”</p><p>“Mm, well next time I’ll be the businessman above it all and you can be the twink dusting my house,” Calum says, moving off of Luke, holding out a hand to help him up.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Luke scoffs, but still takes Calum’s hand, pulling himself up and kissing Calum sweetly on the mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>